luctorssandboxfandomcom-20200214-history
Alexsander Engebretsen
Basics= Alexsander "Alex" Luis Engebretsen is a fifth year Boyanova. He is a twin, the younger one by five minutes, after his twin Angelika. He is depressed and living with the fact that his birth caused the death of his mother - he often is scared that he will hurt anyone he befriends in the simplest of ways but will never let it on. He is a flirt, he uses that to hide his depression, learning French and creating an elaborate facade with his voice, piano, writing skills and new found charms and mannerisms. He can have a good time with his twin Angelika, but has never been quite the wild party animal his sister pretends to be, opting for a quieter facade. They don't tell anyone about his mother, it would only depress Alex further and he's terrified of being shunned. He's a cliqueless flirt on the outside, but on the inside he is much deeper, a labyrinth of sadness, guilt and pain that nobody but Angelika has much hope of penetrating. |-| Etymology= Alexsander is a diminutive of Alexander, which means 'to defend.' Alex doesn't quite know if this fits him, the only person he could see himself defending is Angelika, because she's the only family he feels he has. Luis means 'famous fighter' - by this point Alex believes this name belongs to a different person, that his father named him wrong - thought Alex to be a warrior, to be the sort of guy that Alex could never really be. Engebretsen - unknown. Alex likes this not knowing, it really captures the mystery that lies beneath his carefully constructed facade. Not showing the meaning, in Alex's eyes, is just about the same as not revealing what lies within himself. |-| Infobox stats= Alex's birthday is November 14. Every year, on this day, he gets a letter addressed to him from his mother. He's sure it's Angel trying to make him feel better, but it makes him look forward to it a little bit more. He always wishes that he could write back too. He was born in Ålesund, Norway. It's the only place he feels truly comfortable. He likes to lie and say he's fine everywhere, nobody but Angelika knows that this sugar coated version of his social capabilities isn't really the truth. Alex is muggle-born - he didn't know a thing about magic, and now he wishes he could have magicked himself to be more easily delivered, so his mother could have survived. He is Norwegian, but in front of others he speaks in a French accent and in English or French, only in Norwegian when around and/or having a private conversation with his sister. He is male. He is right handed, although he is trying to teach himself to be ambidextrous. He doesn't know the motive behind it himself - he's hoping he'll discover it. His patronus is a rainbird, it sings only when it rains, like Alex sings when he's sad and alone. He smells bacon when around amortentia, it happens to be his mother's favourite food. His boggart is harming someone else by doing something simple. Personality= His facade is a pessimistic, shameless flirt who is most at ease around girls. He has mastered through practice how to act bashful and how to flatter girls. Due to this he's been in many relationships but never one he'd consider serious. He often blushes on impulse and is often shy, he writes French poems and sings songs for his many girlfriends, he doesn't know why this gives him solace, but it happens to. He's charming with a dazzling smile - this and a part of his real personality has earned him the nickname 'The Depressed Charmer' from his sister. His real personality is a depressed, quiet, dejected singer and piano player with confidence issues. He struggles sometimes, especially on Nov 14, not to reveal himself to people. This personality is rarely seen by anyone but Angelika. He is forever scared he will hurt people, and hates anyone intruding on his personal space. |-| History= Alex was born to a scared young couple on the 14th November at 4:43pm, five minutes after his twin sister Angelika popped along. It was a problematic pregnancy, and an even worse birth, with his mother in agony after the first child was delivered. The birth of Alex is what unfortunately killed the twins' mother, as she died of blood loss. Alex has never forgiven himself. So the pair grew up with their father, who tried his hardest to give his children a happy upbringing. And it was happy; the three lived near the sea, and Angelika and Alex got on like a house on fire. Most of Alex's best memories are of her childhood, when life was innocent, despite his grief. When the pair were eleven, they received their letters from the Eastern European School of Magic. Being a muggle, their father didn't believe the letters, and refused to let his children go. But more and more letters came, down the chimney and through the letterbox, until he finally accepted that the twins, although it sounded absurd, were magic. Besides, he could have sworn he'd seen Alex summon things with his hands, like the video games consoles he'd had confiscated. At the end of his second year, he hit rock bottom with his depression, if it hadn't been for needing him he could never have held on. He knows deep down that he could have let go anyway but it would have been selfish. Unlike his sister, he has never truly recovered, the little progress made is now steadily being lost. Gallery= Alex.jpg Alex2.jpg Alex3.jpg |-| Relationships= Angelika Engebretsen Alex adores Angelika and is very protective of her to the point of force feeding her if she relapses again. Due to their mother's death and their father's alcoholic tendencies they only have each other to cling to, increasing their closeness. |-| Trivia= His user godparent is Ellie.